The Lass from the Low Countree
by LacrimosaRoseDonovan
Summary: Meeting during Kentonmen, an elvish coming of age ceremony, brought them together. And through magic and books kept them together for a time, Murielle had no desire to stay within the golden realm...no matter how much she was infatuated with youngest prince.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel related! Murielle and any OC's you happen to meet are just voices in my head that insist on coming out to play!**

 **AN: Welcome to what I can only call My Marvel Madness!**

Chapter I

The season was always the same on Alfheim, though the weather was never predictable. It was warm enough to grow vegetables and fruits and it was cool enough to have a harvest. However, there was rain as well as sunshine and it was the rain that always drew Murielle Orloth willingly out of the house. She enjoyed the sunshine as much as the next person, but it was the rain that made her feel as if she were fully connected to the realm around her. The rain made her happy. The rain made her free.

So, it made her so very happy to wake up on Kentonmen, a day to celebrate the coming of age, to find there was rain. There was not a single patch of blue sky to be found, only dark clouds that flashed with lightning and resonated with thunder. The young woman had risen early to watch as dim light crept across the countryside and fog enveloped the earth casting it into a strange wonderland.

"And just how long have _you_ been awake, daughter?"

Murielle jumped and turned to see her mother standing in the doorway, a smile on her face. Her mother was never one to easily be cross so the girl knew she was not in trouble. "I don't know," she replied, turning to look back out the window. "All was dark when I woke."

Araiel chuckled softly before joining her daughter on her bed. "Night was hours ago. And you are supposed to be well rested for today. You are to travel with the others to Asgard today."

Murielle nodded, the day's schedule immediately running through her mind. Just before noon, the boys and girls who had reached their twentieth-fifth year were to travel by way of the Bifrost to Asgard to meet the royal family. There they would have the noon meal and that evening there would be a banquet and a ball in their honor. A trip like this to Asgard was the only one any of them would ever make, especially the girls. Such a fact suited Murielle just fine since she would never want to be parted from Alfheim.

"Yes," she whispered, pushing her black locks over her shoulder.

"You could sound a little more excited," Araiel laughed.

"Father will be there," came the soft reply. "If I were to meet him, I wouldn't know it."

The subject of Murielle's father was one that made both of him silent. Murielle had never met him and her mother never spoke of him, except to say that he lived on Asgard.

Araiel sighed and looked at the window. The rain pattered heavily on the glass, with no signs of relenting. "Seeing you was going to happen, Murielle. At least it can happen in a place where he can feel comfortable. Our easy separation was only to be achieved if we agreed to this. What happens after you meet him is up to you."

"Will he even tell me it's him?" Murielle asked, worry etched across her face.

Araiel sighed and shook her head. "That is up to him. And besides, you'll be meeting far too many people today and have such a wonderful time that you'll not even have time to worry if you'll see him."

Murielle was silent and returned her attention to the rain outside the window.

"Besides," her mother continued, "The Queen will be trying to get you to be a bride for one of her darling boys and that will occupy all of your time."

Murielle laughed outright at such an idea. "Mother, really! As if I would ever be considered as even a servant for one of the princes of Asgard!"

"Well, if you want to ensure that you come home, there is one thing you can do."

Murielle's eyes widened. "What's that?"

"Be yourself."

Murielle laughed again knowing that what her mother spoke was the truth. Only a half-elf, Murielle was different from the full blooded elves of Alfheim. She was far more outspoken and had a tendency to get into trouble due to her sharp tongue.

"Now, your bath is all ready. You go take care of that while I'll lay out your clothes and get your breakfast ready."

Murielle rose off her bed and made her way to the bathroom. "I don't think I could eat anything I'm so nervous."

"You don't want to pass out do you?" Araiel's voice called as she was laying out clothes.

Murielle laughed and laid her nightdress aside. "And let the princes think I swoon at the sight of them?"

"That's my girl!"

Murielle stepped into the warm bath water, trying to not think about what they day was going to bring. This trip had brought its own set of problems. Never had a half-elf been presented to the royal family. Murielle was going to be the first and Araiel had gone above and beyond to make sure that her only child knew just how special she was. Despite the fine soaps made with honey and vanilla, and the oils for her hair that were laced with lilacs, the young girl knew that it wasn't easy on her mother. She knew that her parents had loved each other very much but that it had been impossible for them to stay together. It was that very realization that had caused the both of them to be almost complete outcasts from society. They were acknowledged by the royal family and elders of Alfheim, and there were a few friends that paid them visits, but for the most part, the two fended for themselves.

Araiel had fought hard for her child to be presented and, though neither of them wanted to admit it, they both knew that if Murielle were asked to stay it would make every single one of the elves eat their hate of the past twenty-five years. As only a half-elf she was different, set apart from others. Murielle didn't look the others with their fair skin, and calm temperament. She had dark eyes and a skin that liked to brown when exposed to the sunlight. During her learning years, she had to work extra hard to make sure that she didn't fall behind. Her magic was strong and just as effective, but she'd had to work harder than anyone to get it that way. No one had believed she could make it but she'd proved them all wrong, making it to the top of her class.

Sighing, Murielle pushed the unpleasant thoughts aside and took quick care of washing herself. Most rainy days she wouldn't have taken her bath until the afternoon and she'd warm up from her cold play in the rain. Today, that was a luxury that could not be afforded. She bathed and washed her hair as quickly as possible before wrapping herself in a thick towel that draped to the floor. She opened the bathroom door and emerged back in her room to find the most stunning dress lying atop her bed.

It was a stunning dark blue color which shimmered with streaks of silver. She reached out tentatively and touched the silky material. It felt cool to her skin and was finer than anything she'd ever seen. It must have taken her mother weeks to make it. Murielle felt tears prick her eyes at the selfless act by her mother. She truly didn't deserve such a wonderful person.

"You should see what you're wearing for the ball tonight," Araiel said, entering back into the room. She carried a breakfast tray in her hands and sat it down on a small table at the foot of Murielle's bed.

"It's so beautiful, Mother." Murielle could still not take her eyes off of it. "However did you do it?"

Araiel smiled and pulled her daughter's under-things out of the dresser. "The material for both of your gowns was bought months ago. Remember that peddler who travels across the upper realms?"

Murielle gasped, shocked at her mother. "He asked for an exorbitant price for that material!"

"It was worth every bit of it if it sets you apart from the others." Araiel helped her daughter dress before sitting her down at the now open window. "You know that everyone wears the usual pastel colors with airy fabrics. These rich colors will make you noticeable."

"Thank you so much, Mother." Murielle reached out and embraced the older she-elf.

"I want to be remembered, Murielle." Araiel set the tray of food on her daughter's lap before starting to run a wide tooth comb through her hair. "We have to make sure the princes take notice of you."

Murielle laughed, remembering their earlier joke, before taking a sip of her tea. "Mother, you should know that no one would ever want to marry me. I'm sort of caught between two realms. I'll live here with you for the rest of our days and no one will ever take me away."

"I will not be around forever, dear child." The comb stopped briefly, before continuing its way through Murielle's hair.

"Do not speak such horrible things Mother." Murielle waved a dismissive hand at her mother before settling more comfortably in her chair.

"Perhaps it'll give you the chance to explore and to see more of the realms, like you've always wanted." Araiel began plaiting Murielle's thick hair. "You know, Asgard has the most impressive library of all the nine realms. It's said to have every book ever written in the history of the universe."

Murielle smiled, partly out of her mother fixing her hair and partly because of the knowledge of the all the books that awaited her. "Better hope I don't find it. I'll miss the banquet and the ball and the journey home."

The two conversed pleasantly for the next hour as Araiel finished her daughter's hair and wrapped it around her head before pinning it in place. Murielle would wear it down for the evening festivities, and there were clasps to decorate her dark hair for the ball. For now, it was braided with a few silver pins inserted in. After her hair was her make-up. Elves usually wore very subtle make-up so while her make-up was flesh tone, there were dark charcoal for her eyes and a subtly dark shared of pink had been crushed for her cheeks and lips.

The blue gown was next. A slightly lighter blue skirt was put on first and secured around her waist. The skirt was full and moved like the waves upon an ocean. The top layer was more like a coat than a dress. Her arms were encased in tight fitting sleeves that fell to her wrists but had a second layer that fell loose from the elbow to wrists. At the waist, the coat parted to showcase the skirt and a blue and silver belt was clasped around her waist.

"You look positively beautiful, daughter." Araiel stood back to admire her daughter. "You shall win the hearts of all of Asgard."

Murielle laughed and embraced her mother. Breakfast was now over and it was time for the half-elf to make her way to Karanhil, Alfheim's capitol city. The carriage was arriving and it wasn't polite to keep it waiting.

"I'll be home tomorrow, Mother." Murielle picked up the black cloak that had been protected against weather so she would at least be dry. "Do not miss me too much."

Araiel gave her daughter another hug before handing the suitcase that had been charmed to fit into the pocket of her cloak. They had taken every precaution to make sure that nobody could do anything to not make Murielle feel as if she were anything less than the rest of them. When Murielle was ready to change, she had to whisper a few words and the case would return to its normal size.

"Have fun, my daughter. Do come home." Araiel pulled the hood of the cloak up around Murielle's head and smiled. With a final embrace, she opened the front door and Murielle darted out into the rain towards the waiting carriage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel related! Murielle and any OC's you happen to meet are just voices in my head that insist on coming out to play!**

 **AN: I hope all of you are enjoying your 4th of July! I certainly am! This weekend has become a Marvel Movie Marathon which started yesterday morning. We just finished The Avengers. Mm-mm, Loki!**

* * *

 **Chapter II**

Karanhil was a beautiful city that sat on the edge of the mountains. The castle, where the high elves lived, overlooked waterfalls that ended in the Esari River. All of the buildings were almost stark white and changed color based upon the light reflected on them. There was a sense of luxury about Karanhil that was not to be found anywhere else on Alfheim. Murielle very rarely had reason to travel there, so it was wonderful to see it as a spectator as opposed to being there for a purpose. Their destination was the town square where the mark of the Bifrost was engraved upon the ground. When everyone had arrived, the Bifrost would open and they would be transported to Asgard.

Murielle could feel her heart pounding in her chest as nerves assaulted her. The elves in the carriage had not spoken to her let alone even look at her, which suited her fine. However, it had given her time to think and that was sometimes not always a good thing. It was easy to convince her mother that everything was alright, that she was fine with the way things are. The lies slipped from her tongue for so long that she wondered if she'd one day believe them to be true. She was the first half-elf to be presented to the Asgardian deities. Of course, she should be nervous if not the least bit fearful.

The rain had now let up and the carriage made its stop at the town square. She was the last to leave and she kindly thanked the driver who seemed genuinely surprised at her gratitude. She wasn't so surprised, as most probably paid him no attention at all. He nodded his head at her and turned to climb back on the carriage.

The square had been decorated in colors of blue and green. There were flowers everywhere and the crowd of girls gathered themselves closer to the markings on the ground, all of them wanting to be the first to set foot Asgard. Murielle found it all to be quite ridiculous. The self-centeredness of the young elves was normal as this was the biggest celebrations of their lives. After today, they would enter into an occupation and develop their skills.

"Where's the rest of your luggage?" The abrasive voice came to her left and there could only be one person it belonged to. "You honestly don't expect to embarrass us all by wearing the same dress to the ball as you will to the presentation."

Murielle turned and wanted to roll her eyes. "Saida, I can see that time has certainly not made you any wiser if that is the only clever remark you can muster."

Saida had been a beauty since the day she was born. Pale skin, silver hair, the brightest of eyes…she was the kind of elf that all thought of when they heard that elves rivaled the glory of the sun. Of course, like most, her beauty ran only skin deep. It was common knowledge that she was vain, self-centered, and did everything in her power to make Murielle's life a living nightmare. That was a mission which only intensified after the horrid loss Saida suffered at graduation…at Murielle's hand, obviously.

"You better not do anything to ruin this day for me, you little half-blood. You'll regret it." Saida's eyes were cold and filled with malice. How could a creature so ethereal be so demonic?

"If your day were to be ruined, Saida, it would not be at my own hand. To find the one who is to blame, you need only look into a mirror." Murielle pushed past her without so much as a second glance, and moved closer to where the engravings marked the ground. The sun was near reaching its highest point in the sky and clouds were already forming. It was only a matter of time now.

King Frey and his wife, the Queen Gerd, made their way to a stage which overlooked them all. They would address them and the Bifrost would open and the festivities would begin. Murielle had never seen such beautiful creatures as the King and Queen. They were so full of light and kindness.

"Our dearest children," King Frey called to them. The crowd became silence and the air stilled. "Today, by today, you have reached your twenty-fifth year and are to now visit the great realm of Asgard. There, gods and goddesses shall drink to your health and your names shall be added to the list of those who have gone before you. Today is a time of celebration and a time of revelry. But tomorrow, when you return, your lives truly begin."

As he addressed them, the wind began to pick up, and the sky grew darker. The elves around her seemed to grow frightened by the sudden change, but Murielle simply smiled. It felt like a storm was arriving, bringing with it the cleansing power of rain. There was a great noise, and the ground almost seemed to break beneath their feet. A light of a million colors blinded her, and there was a sharp pull on her body. She could hear the screams and cries of the others around her, for it was so strange for all of them. Murielle couldn't help but feel the wonder around her as the colors surrounded them and guided them to their destination.

All too soon, her feet met solid ground, and their journey was over. It took her a minute to reorient herself, for traveling by the Bifrost made her feel a little queasy and she was glad she'd eaten breakfast hours ago. Fortunately, everyone else was in the same state for she knew someone would've pointed out how "weak" she was because she looked so pale. When she'd regained her bearings and felt she could see straight, Murielle took moment to look around the room. It was in the shape of a sphere, it seemed, and made entirely of gold. Behind them, where there had once been the Bifrost, was now an open hole that looked out to the star-filled universe. In front of them, leading towards the palace, was a bridge that was filled with millions of colors that overlapped each other. It was quite a distance to the palace and there appeared to be no carriages to take them. Murielle silently thanked her mother for forcing her to wear low-heeled boots instead of the grand shoes she could see some of her female counterparts wearing.

"Welcome, elves, to Asgard." A voice echoed through the spherical chamber. They all turned to face the one who was known as Heimdall, guard of the Bifrost Bridge. His skin was dark which contrasted starkly with the golden armor he wore. He lifted a sword from a waist high column, an effect which caused the Bifrost to be closed.

"Our apologies if your journey was unpleasant. The first time through and be a little unsettling." Heimdall walked closer towards them but did not descend the steps to put himself on their level. "There are Asgardian soldiers who will escort you to the palace where you will be presented to the King and Queen and to their older son, Prince Thor."

Murielle briefly wondered where the second son was, as it was customary for them all to be at this presentation. This thought, however, caused Heimdall to cast his eyes upon her and she instantly schooled her features. She'd heard stories about his abilities to hear and see everything that happened in all the nine realms. She did not want him to turn too close an attention towards her. Nothing else was said, however, as the soldiers appeared before them and turned for them all to follow. She followed, ending up being the last in line, but she could feel Heimdall's eyes on her. It was an eerie feeling that she tried to push to the back of her mind. She tried, but she wasn't entirely successful.

As they passed through the golden gates, there was an audible gasp from the crowd. Never had she seen anything so beautiful. They'd left Alfheim at high noon but it seemed as if the day were almost beginning here on Asgard. The sun had just fully risen and its rays cast everything in a soft orange glow, making the golden city shine. The bridge they were on was going to lead them straight to the castle and, upon closer examination, seemed to change color with each footfall. She looked down and saw that each time she took a step the bridge would appear slightly golden around her feet. If the magic that seemed to envelop the city was not evident already, it was made manifest in the structures that seemed to float high above the them, and she could almost breathe it in the air.

The elves around her began to comment on the beauty that they saw around them, conveniently leaving her out of their conversation. She could not help but smile at their attitudes, knowing that nothing had change or will ever change with them. As they neared the city, Murielle could begin to hear voices from a crowd that stood on the sides of the main street. Lanterns lined the street, as well as shops and vendors. Asgardians gathered close together so that all might catch a glimpse of the elves on their way to the palace. Children pointed, men and women whispered to each other, and it made Murielle so very delighted to know that for once, her companions had an idea of what it was like to be different from others.

"Must they stare at us?"

"How very rude Asgardians are!"

That and similar statements were whispered amongst the elves but Murielle kept her head held high. None of this was new to her. She made eye contact with a few of the onlookers and even returned the waves that the children gave. All of a sudden, however, the group seemed to stop and there was a scuffle heard in front of them. Murielle stepped forward to see what was going on and was surprised to see two small children, a boy and a girl, fighting in the street. Two of the Asgardian soldiers were walking towards the kids ordering them to move out of the way.

"Wait," Murielle called out, running towards them. She knelt down to the children's level who seemed to almost instantly stop their bickering to stare at her. "Now, what seems to be the problem?"

The little little girl pointed to the boy who was holding in his hands a snake. Murielle chuckled knowing how very easily the girl must've been frightened. She held out her hand to the boy who gave her the reptile. "You shouldn't terrorize your friends, little one."

"She's my sister," the boy replied, crossing his arms and glaring at her.

Murielle laid the snake on the ground and watched it slither away. "I'm quite jealous of you, little ones."

"But you have magic! And you're an elf!" The little girl stepped closer and put her hand atop Murielle's.

"To have a brother or a sister is something I wanted for many years. Someone to play with and to share all of my secrets with." Murielle looked at both of them and smiled. "Cherish your time together, little ones. For once time has passed, you can never get it back."

The two kids looked at each other before smiling and running of into the crowd. The half-elf only shook her head and rose up to her feet. She dusted off her skirt and turned to the elves and Asgardian soldiers who were all staring at her.

"Back in line," Murielle laughed moving back towards her spot. "Right."

"You're such an embarrassment," Saida whispered as Murielle passed her. "Go back to Alfheim."

There were a few dirty looks from the others around her but they all soon began focusing their attention on getting to the castle. It was a good thing, too, for if any of them had bothered to turn around, they would have seen the two children become one child and then become one dark haired prince dressed in green and gold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel related! Murielle and any OC's you happen to meet are just voices in my head that insist on coming out to play!**

 **AN: Lunch breaks at work mean more time for writing. Thank you to those who read, review, follow or favorite. You'll never know how exciting it is to get a message. It's like Christmas!**

* * *

 **Chapter III**

"And just where have _you_ been?" Queen Frigga addressed her youngest son, Loki.

The God of Mischief simply smiled and told his mother the truth. "I was getting a first look at our new arrivals."

"Well, you were supposed to have been here already." She adjusted the front of his leather coat before dusting off his shoulders. "Heimdall already told them you wouldn't be in attendance."

"Has the great watcher ever been wrong before?" Loki pushed his mother's hands aside and took a step back. "Besides, we both know that the elves are always far more interested in Thor than in me."

"Perhaps these elves will be different." Frigga looped her arm through her son's and they walked toward the throne room. "Our first half-elf is here today. It could prove to be very enlightening day."

Loki nodded his head but did not reply. His curiosity was already piqued by this elf-maiden. Elves were very high-minded and could be very anti-social, at least once they'd reached well into their adulthood. A trick, like the one he played today, was usual present at some point during their Kentonmen. Normally, guards or other Asgardians would have taken care of whatever disturbance had occurred. Never, had one of the elves actually stopped it, and he was quite positive that _that_ elf, was the subject of their conversation.

"Brother!" Thor's obnoxiously loud voice echoed in the throne room. "We thought you were not going to be joining us today!"

"Today may prove to be a little more entertaining today than I had originally thought," Loki replied, coolly, before coming to stand to the left hand of Odin, along with his mother. Thor stood on the right hand of Odin, something he'd done since he was making any appearance in public. Loki had tried to not let Odin's favoritism of Thor get to him, but it always did.

The large golden doors opened and in walked the throng of elves. Involuntarily, the young prince searched for the one he'd seen earlier and found her at the very back of the group. She seemed very much in awe at the surroundings, a small smile across her face. He'd seen her striking amber colored eyes earlier and they were full of expression. He wondered what she was thinking, how she enjoyed the fine palace. He'd seen pictures of Alfheim and had several times dared to cross into their territory through one of the many secret ways he'd found to get off of Asgard.

The Land of the Elves had its own beauty if one cared for nature the way that the magical creatures did. Their realm pulsed with magical energy but they insisted on living in the forests or on the edges of mountains. No palace was as grand as the one on Asgard, but Loki thought that they'd at least made some sort of grand place for their rulers. Everyone lived simply but at the same time Alfheim was ethereal. Mature elves glowed with the power of the sun, and it was clear to see that many of the young ones who'd come to visit them today would one day achieve that recognition.

"Welcome to Asgard," the Allfather greeted, not rising from his seat upon the throne. "We are honored that you have come to be presented here today. We ask that each of you step forward, one at a time, and give us your name. It will then be added to our records and you will then be escorted to your rooms."

The first one to approach introduced herself as Saida Tinuvir. She was striking with her pale skin and hair and Loki cast a glance over at his brother. Thor always had a one track mind and if he wasn't focused on destroying everything in sight, then he was focused on the ladies, of almost any race. Sure enough, Thor looked like he'd just died and gone to Valhalla. Loki rolled his eyes and could only imagine what would happen when the Warriors Three met the Elf Maidens. Though he doubted that Lady Sif would be entirely immune from the male elves that had arrived on Asgard.

The royal family never had to say anything to any of them, though ever elf spoke to them, and most of them made eye contact with either the Allfather, Queen Frigga, or Thor. Such blatant disregard for the fact that there was a second prince of Asgard standing upon the throne made Loki very irritated. He smiled to himself as he thought about how he would get revenge upon them. Granted it would never be seen as revenge, just merely another one of his tricks.

The line crowd dwindled down and almost all were nearly gathered on the side of the hall as they waited patiently to be seen to their rooms. They were only all dismissed when everyone had been presented and the Allfather gave them leave to quit the throne room. The half-elf from earlier was all but left. She drew Loki's attention like a magnet, purely for curiosity's sake. Despite being lower than her fellow companions in status, she showed no fear or anxiety. She gave off a confidence that made everyone believe that she really belonged on Alfheim and was not stuck between to realms. Everyone knew that despite whatever successes she may think she'd achieved, there was no place for her to ever truly call home.

Her cloak from earlier had been discarded and it was the blue that drew everyone's attention. Such a paradox she was. She'd been sent here to be presented as a citizen of Alfheim but could she look anymore different from them? Physically she had smaller ears and here physical features were more of human than anything else. She stood before them, placed her right hand over her heart and knelt down on her knee. Her head bowed respectfully, before she rose to her feet.

"So you are the half-elf that has caused so much stir in your realm." The Allfather spoke with no accusation in his voice, but merely with curiosity and amusement.

"I am," she replied, her voice clear and without hesitation. "My name is Murielle Orloth, your Majesty, and it is an honor and a privilege to be here this day."

Loki froze and looked up at his father. There was a tension in the air that seemed to only be sensed by the Asgardian family. The name was too familiar to them all and the Allfather stood and descended the steps to come and stand in front of the young half-elf. Loki had to hand it to the elf maiden, for she showed no fear when approached by someone as powerful as the great King of Asgard.

"And who, my child, are your parents?"

"My mother is the fair Araiel of Alfheim. My father," she paused and a look came over face that Loki could only assume was anger. "He is unknown to me. I was told that he lived here on Asgard, but that is all that I know and that is all I care to know."

Such cheek! She surely wouldn't be saying such a thing if she knew who her father was in actuality. Loki smiled, thinking that she had more daring in her blood than all of the other elves put together.

"What if I could tell you right now who your father was? Would you want to know?" The Allfather grasped on to his staff quite tightly. Loki could only imagine what he was feeling.

Murielle shook her head, without even thinking. "No, I would. You'll have to forgive me, Your Majesty, but even if he were the great Allfather himself, I would not wish to know."

Loki nearly laughed at her response. "I like this one," he whispered to his mother who gave him a hard stare in response. Try as she might, however, he could see the smile tugging at her lip.

"You dare to speak in such a way to the great King of Asgard?!" Thor took a few steps forward his face showing how every bit of frustrated he was.

"Well, you wouldn't want it to be true either, Your Highness." Murielle put her hands on her hips and stared down the older prince.

"Explain yourself!" Thor ordered, clenching his hammer tightly in his fist.

"Very well. It is quite obvious that I am very much younger than either you or your brother." She turned his eyes on her and for a moment neither of them looked away. Her amber eyes acknowledged him and it felt strange. Her companions had all but ignored him and she chose to see him, to make him believe that he wasn't someone to be ignored. "And that would mean he would have left your kind and beautiful mother even if it was for a brief night." Murielle looked at the Allmother and smiled. "Any King who would leave such a fair and loving Queen..." She sighed, and looked back up at Thor. "I would question his sanity, and his ability to rule."

Frigga chuckled and descended the steps to come and stand next to her husband. "Dear, we should not tease the girl any further."

Loki watched as his mother reached out and took Murielle's hands in her.

"You've said you do not wish to know your father and we shall honor that request. However, we cannot do anything about the man should he wish to make himself known to you. You do understand, correct?"

Murielle bowed her head. "Yes, Your Majesty. Thank you."

Frigga gestured for the elf to take her place with the others which she, quickly, did so. "I think our visitors have enjoyed a respite from their journey, Husband. Each of you have a guard and servant to tend to your needs throughout the day and evening. There are plenty of activities happening so do not feel as if you have to stay in your chambers all day."

With a wave of her hand they were dismissed. It did not escape anyone's notice that almost ever elf maiden turned back to stare longing at the older prince but it was Murielle that captured Loki's attention. She did not turn back, but she did stop at the door that was to lead them down one of the many corridors to their rooms. She turned her head slightly as if she could feel him watching her and he was curious as to why he wanted her to look back at him. But she didn't.

"That half-elf needs to be sent back to Alfheim this instant, Father!" Thor nearly bellowed in the throne room. "She had no right to speak to you that way!"

"Murielle was only speaking her mind, Thor." Frigga laid a hand on her son's arm. "We none of us had the authority to question or prod her about her parentage."

"Half-elves are not looked upon to kindly on Alfheim. They like to keep the bloodlines pure." Odin sighed.

"Perhaps it's that mixed blood that makes her so interesting." Loki had joined the rest of them not wanting to be left out of the conversation. "In the end, wouldn't you rather have someone who is honest as opposed to being merely polite?"

"Something you should probably take to heart, brother." Thor playfully punched his brother in the arm and laughed. "Being honest and all."

The dark haired prince shrugged off his brother's words. "You're just upset because she didn't swoon at the very sight of you like the others did."

"Now boys, that is quite enough. While she's here she's to not learn anything about her father from us." She gave a pointed look at Loki. "That especially means you."

He bowed to his mother. "I promise you, I shall never tell her anything about her where she comes from."

Satisfied, Frigga dismissed the boys so that she and Odin could spend some time together.

"Of course, knowing who her father is, her temper makes complete sense," Loki said as he and Thor walked towards the training grounds.

"Temper or not she still shouldn't have spoken to Father that way." Thor tossed his hammer around in his hand as if weighed nothing.

"Well, she did and she's probably receiving some sort of lashing from the other elves right now."

Thor turned to look at his brother. "And why is that?"

"You truly don't see any farther than your own interests do you?" It wasn't a question that required an answer and Thor didn't even bother to try. "You go train. I have some reading to catch up on."

"Ah, brother! Put down your books today and come fight with us! How else are you to get strong if you spend all of your time reading!?"

"It turns out that there is more than way to be strong, brother." Loki waved off his older sibling, taking the corridor which would take him to the great library. Once he was out of sight, however, he slipped to the hallway that would lead to the where the elves were staying. He had more than one trick up his sleeve for this day and he couldn't wait to try them out.

* * *

 **AN: I -will- say this. If you've seen Thor: The Dark World, you've seen Murielle's father. Although, the Universe does not give him the credit of who he actually is. I'll be taking care of that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel related! Murielle and any OC's you happen to meet are just voices in my head that insist on coming out to play!**

 **AN: Over 200 readers?! You guys are amazing! Love you all! For every review/follow/fave Loki will kneel to -you-!**

* * *

 **Chapter IV**

There was an uneven number of elves and, as Murielle was always the odd one out, she got the last chamber in the longer hallway all to herself. Her guard, Albin, stationed himself at the door, while her servant, Helga, followed silently as Murielle entered her room. Asgardians apparently spared no expense when it came to having guests. Her room was so lavish and extravagant she was sure that she'd never be able to fully rest in here. There were flowers all over the room from the balcony that overlooked the city to the vases scattered throughout the room. A large golden bed sat back against a far wall and was covered in blankets made of the finest furs. A matching dressing table, nightstands, and chest of drawers were also present in the room. The ceilings were high with extravagant beams running across them.

"Your bathroom is through this door, Lady Murielle." Helga walked over to a door on the left of the room and opened it.

Murielle was obviously expected to follow her but she simply waved her hand to dismiss the idea. "Thank you, Helga. You're very kind. If you don't mind, I'd just like to unpack my few things and look around."

"I can unpack your things for you, Lady Murielle." Helga closed the door and came to stand an arm's length away from her. "And there is a list of activities that usually appeal to our visitors."

Murielle smiled and took Helga's hands in hers. It gave her an opportunity to truly look at her maid for the first time. The maid was shorter than her by a few inches. Helga had a round face with brown eyes and tightly pulled back brown hair. It as impossible to tell how long her hair was for it was hidden in a white cap. Despite the brown shapeless dress, Murielle could tell that Helga was a strong woman who had been used to many years of long and hard work.

"Now, you must listen to me. There shall be no 'Lady' this nor no 'Lady' that. I'll not dismiss you for the day because one can only assume what would happen to you if that were the case."

"I'd be flogged for forgetting my duties, milady." Helga's eyes widened and she shook her head. "If you don't need me to do anything, I'll just stand over here."

Murielle's brow furrowed, returning her hands to her side. Such a strange place with all of their strange customs. "Well, alright then. I guess I'll get started unpacking then."

Helga gasped and put a hand over her mouth. "Lady Murielle…your luggage was not brought to the palace. I'm so sorry! We'll have to find you something else to where this evening."

Murielle laughed and went over to her cloak that was thrown over the chair of her dressing table. "Mother is a very ingenious woman, and is very good at magic." She reached into a pocket and pulled out the small chest that had been made to shrink in size. She placed it next to her lips and closed her eyes.

" _Alta_ ," she whispered before placing it on the floor. The chest became covered in a soft blue cloud that got bigger and bigger. When the cloud disappeared her chest was its normal size.

"Lady Murielle…" Helga whispered in fascination.

"It's just Murielle, Helga." The elf maiden unlocked the chest and opened it up. Everything was neatly wrapped and she pulled out each item one at a time.

"All of these things were provided for," Helga stated as they pulled out a few toiletry items.

"Mother knew that I would want to have Alfheim with me." Murielle held the brush to her chest and closed her eyes. All of her things were handmade so they each held a special value in her heart for she knew that it took time and energy to make every item.

"You must love your home very much." Helga began putting the Asgardian items away and replacing them with the things that Murielle brought. "You've even brought soaps and scented oils."

"It is not so much the home that I love but rather who lives there with me." Murielle pulled out a large wrapped bundle and smiled. This was the dress for the evening. "Helga, would you please hang this for me? I'm going to turn my eyes and not see. Mother would have wanted it that way. I'm to see it tonight for the festivities."

"Of course, Lady Murielle."

"If you call me 'Lady' one more time…" Murielle gave her a dark look which anyone who knew her understood that she never meant it.

"I'm sorry. _Murielle_ ," Helga corrected herself. "Of course, Murielle."

The dark haired woman smiled and turned away letting Helga hang up whatever dress her mother had made for her. When she was certain that it was hidden away, she turned around and she and Helga made quick work of putting the rest of her things away. Murielle took a seat at the balcony as Helga brought her some tea.

"The noon meal is not for a few more hours," Helga explained, as she poured Murielle her tea.

"It is so strange that your day has just started. When we left, Alfheim had almost completed half a day." Murielle held the cup in her hands and stared out at Asgard. "Are the days long here?" She chuckled, and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry. I don't think that is a fair question. You've probably only lived here all of your life."

Helga lowered her eyes and shook her head. "Actually, I'm from Vanaheim. My father came here about a hundred years ago to be a healer but he died from the very sickness he was trying to cure. The Allfather had me placed as a serving girl."

Murielle reached out and took Helga's hand. "You've never wanted to return to your home?"

The maid shook her head again and looked out at the city. "I've spent more of my life here than on Vanaheim. Asgard is my home." She turned sad eyes towards Murielle and forced a smile. "But, regardless, to answer your question. Yes, the days are longer here. It takes a while to get used to. You're lucky that you're only here for a day." Helga pulled her hand away from Murielle's and dusted off the imaginary soot on brown dress.

"So, if you've been here for most of your life you probably have wonderful stories to tell of the royal family." Murielle felt sorry for the serving girl and tried to move the conversation to a more pleasant one. Though she didn't entirely _wish_ to hear about the princes, at least there would be a change of topic. Helga was about to answer when a scream rang through the air. Murielle rose to her feet and the two of them darted out of the room and into the hallway.

Others had done the same and were making a crowd. Pushing through the group, Murielle saw Saida in a heap on the ground pointing at her open door with a terrified look on her face. "There's a creature in my room!"

Everyone turned to look into the room and Murielle's mouth opened slightly. Saida had obviously gone through the rooms and picked the most extravagant one for herself, not that Murielle was surprised.

"There's nothing here," she whispered, causing everyone to turn and look at her. "Well, there isn't!" She insisted. "What did you see, Saida?"

"Just some creature with sharp claws and lots of fur!" Saida covered her face with her hands and started sobbing. A few of the elves were going to console her, mostly the ones who were always partial to her.

"Someone should go check it," Murielle whispered to know one but herself. She then found herself roughly pushed into the room and she glared at the people behind her. She turned back around and did a quick search of the room, finding nothing to be out of place. It did cross her mind to go though Saida's things under the guise of making sure everything was alright, but she pushed the thought aside. Now was not the time for childish pranks. Moving farther into the room, her foot caught on a rug and she looked down. She chuckled to herself and pointed to it.

"Is this what you saw?" Murielle asked, a smile on her face. "It _is_ quite terrifying." The rug looked like it had once been a bear. It had lots of fur and might have once had sharp claws.

Saida's eyes widened in confused terror. "But…that…that's impossible! It was moving and alive!"

Murielle rolled her eyes and left the room. On her way out of the corridor and away from her own room she looked down at her enemy. "You must always be the center of attention, mustn't you Saida? Kentonmen is to show that we've reached adulthood. It looks maturity is still waiting to show up for you." She turned away from the group and walked away.

Murielle hadn't gotten very far when she heard footsteps running up behind her. She looked behind her to see that Helga had followed her. "Is it normal for such things to occur here, Helga?"

"No, Murielle. I can only assume that someone magicked the rug to behave that way."

The half-elf shook her head. "No. Saida must have all of the attention and be the center of everyone's world. Her room is probably the most extravagant of all the guest rooms. It was a ruse for all of us to see how much better she is than the rest of us."

"Do you really think so?" Helga asked, turning to look at her.

She thought for a moment running the possibilities over in her head. "It is a possibility. However, if someone _did_ cast a spell on the rug, then I applaud them. Saida and I have been enemies since I first started school when I was five. She's tried to best me in everything and she, along with her friends, made my school years a living nightmare."

"Do you think your differences will make a spectacle of themselves while you are here?" Helga's voice betrayed her nervousness.

Murielle smiled and made a turn that led them back towards the throne room. "I certainly hope so. Now, what were these activities that Her Majesty mentioned earlier?"

The serving girl held up her hand and used her fingers to count off the items. "Well, the Prince Thor and his friends should be at the training grounds by now. They'll go through their rounds for a couple of hours and then there will be lunch with the family. After that, there will be guided tours of the palace and the grounds. I believe there will be an opportunity to visit the city, before everyone is to gather back and prepare for the ball and banquet."

At first, Murielle didn't quite understand why going to see the eldest prince train would be an "activity" but then she realized that she wasn't like most girls. While she was certain that the fighting would be intense and she could learn some new styles, that was not where she intended to spend her day.

"It all sounds so fascinating, Helga, but I should very much like to see Asgard's library." Murielle stopped outside a door that led to who knew where.

"You…you wish to read?" The maid turned her brown eyes up at her. It was obvious that Murielle had shocked her. "You are most certainly not like you companions."

Murielle smiled and curtsied. "Thank you, Helga. I shall take that as a compliment. Now, I'm going to need you to show me the way to the library and then you get to go back to my room."

"You're room?"

Murielle nodded. "It would be ridiculous for you to stand out here and wait for me to emerge. Who knows, I may just miss festivities all together."

"You'll be missed," Helga whispered with a slight warning in her voice.

She laughed at that comment. "I doubt that, Helga. I really do."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel related! Murielle and any OC's you happen to meet are just voices in my head that insist on coming out to play!**

 **AN: And we're over 300 readers! You guys are all amazing! Loves to you all!**

* * *

 **Chapter V**

If by some strange twist of fate, the Queen asked Murielle to stay on Asgard, her one condition would be that she'd be allowed in the library as often as possible. For a moment, she simply stood there in the doorway not even bothering to answer Helga when she said that she'd return in an hour. The library that she had access to on Alfheim could have been fit several times into this one. Tall narrow windows lined the back wall that allowed the light to shine upon the tall bookcases that seemed to stretch for an eternity. To her right was a desk where the Asgardian who monitored the library sat. He was currently pouring over documents so Murielle wasn't about to bother him.

In front of her, sat a tree as tall as she. Nine orbs, depicting the nine realms, turned and moved as if they were real planets. The tree itself appeared to be living, with branches and roots that swayed and twisted. Even the leaves of the tree rustled from an unknown breeze. Behind the tree, there was a main seating area with comfortable chairs and couches filled with pillows. On either side of the reading area were two tall staircases that led up to platforms ending in more cases. Bookcases lined the staircases and the walls filled with more reading material than she could ever read in a hundred lifetimes.

"Are you looking for something in particular?" A voice asked from her right.

Murielle turned to see the clerk at the desk addressing her. "I am not. Though in a place such as this I cannot tell if that is a good or a bad thing." She smiled and looked back at the impressive library.

"You are one of the elves, aren't you?" He asked, peering over his spectacles. His blue eyes twinkled with old age. "It is rare that one of your kind come in here."

"Well, as I've had the pleasure of telling many today, I am not like 'my kind.'" Murielle walked closer towards him and rested against the desk. "How is the library organized? What material might I find here?"

The older Asgardian chuckled and pointed at the map on his desk. "These are located in several spots throughout the library. This main section here in the middle is Asgardian. Like most libraries in the realms there are two subsections, that which is true and that which is no true. The Midgardians call it Non-Fiction and Fiction. Stories for pure entertainment purposes, or that which is not true, are here, and stories with fact, or that which is true, are here."

Murielle watched as he pointed out the areas that signified Vanaheim, Alfheim, Midgard, and the other four realms. The lower realms were not as expansive as the others, but that was to be expected. There were also many quiet reading areas and rooms open for the use of whoever as in the library.

"It's a shame I'm only here for a day," she whispered, trying to put the map into her mind.

"Every book ever written has found its way to our shelves. The Midgardian section is growing at such a fascinating rate. They're about halfway through their twentieth century and are making many improvements in their industries. They strive to be better than they are and more than they ever will be. I fear that their want for power will one day be their ruin."

"How is their enough room for all of these books?" Murielle turned to look at the library. "One day…"

"That day is very very _very_ far off. Millennia away, milady."

"Oh, please it's Murielle," she corrected out of habit. "I suppose I'll just start in the middle and work my way outwards?"

He nodded at her. "To your right you will find that which is true and to the left, that which is not true."

Murielle thanked him and made her way to the stairs on her right. As much as she could curl up with a story of love or mysterious murders, she wanted facts in her hand. Right now, she wanted to learn. Walking up the stairs, she looked at the books seeing many unfamiliar titles and authors. Alfheim had very few books from other realms and it was that lack of information that made it all the more curious for her. She reached the top and took a turn down a tall staircase with a ladder that was just as tall. Smiling slightly, she closed her eyes and placed her fingers on the spines of the books. Walking slowly, she kept her eyes closed as she lightly caressed each book as if she'd known them forever. It was that very act that caused her to run into someone and she quickly opened her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, remembering that she was in a library. Any other word or apology died on her lips as she saw who she'd run into. "Your Highness." She lowered her head in respect and dropped a respectful curtsy. It was the younger of the two princes and she had to tread carefully.

"You should keep your eyes _open_ , half-elf," he said, showing how clearly annoyed he was.

"If I wasn't trying to find a book, I would, Prince Loki." Murielle turned her head away from him to find that her fingers had indeed stopped on a book and she picked it up.

"How can you find a book if you can't even see it?"

"You don't have to sound as if you're better than me, Your Highness. Such a fact is already obvious." She held the book to her chest and looked up at him, not breaking eye contact. He was so different from the other Asgardians. All were fair haired with well tanned skin. Prince Loki was pale and had short dark hair. He was also very lean as opposed to the burly men she'd seen already. And his eyes! They were an emerald green that flashed fire. She could tell she'd angered him.

"Forgive me," she apologized again, dropping a second curtsy. "I'm far too accustomed to defending myself, it seems. But to answer your question, sometimes it's best to just let the books decide for you, especially with such an expansive selection as this."

"And how does that work?"

His eyes had softened a little, but Murielle did not believe herself safe yet. "Well, I simply close my eyes and run my fingers along the books. It seems silly but it works. Something will usually stop me and the book I stop on, I read. Magic is something that can be manipulated to our own will, but it is also something that can bring about wonderful results when flown freely through us."

"And _what_ did you stop on?"

Murielle's eyes widened slightly, realizing she hadn't read the title. "Asgardian History." She opened the front cover. In the front pages it gave a brief overview of what was to be found on the pages. "Apparently, this one covers the war King Odin fought on Midgard with the Frost Giants. It looks like it ends with the Peace Treaty." She scanned the timeline on the second page. "It's a very recent history, a little over 900 years ago."

She looked back up at him and held the book close. "I'm not usually one who is found with a history book. It looks like I'll have some heavy reading ahead of me."

"You're actually going to read it? I thought elves were a peace-loving race and didn't care much for war and violence." Prince Loki stepped aside to let her pass but Murielle still did not move.

Murielle could feel her temper rise, and she tried to keep her voice even. "I thought you had more perception than that, Your Highness. I'm not a full-elf so I do not need to follow the same tendencies as they. Or do you just enjoy in pointing out the obvious flaws with others?"

"You're annoyed," he commented, moving now to stand close to her, his face very close to hers. "Do I annoy you? Be careful what you say, for to speak ill of a Prince of Asgard could send you to the dungeons." A very sinister smile spread across his lips and Murielle felt a cold shiver run down her spine.

"I find you curious, Your Highness, and I am unable to form an impression on you. _That_ is what annoys me." She took a step back, not liking this idea that he could get however close to her he chose, prince or not.

"You are full of contradictions. You claim to be a half-elf but intend to follow many of the elves similar customs, but you choose not to act as them. You either accept your Elvish heritage or that of Asgard. You cannot be both."

"I beg to differ, Your Highness." Murielle's chin rose in defiance.

"And how do you come to that conclusion?" He backed her up against the shelves and put a hand beside her, bracing him against the bookcase.

Murielle sighed and rubbed her temples, feeling a slight headache start. Why did he have to be this way? She just wanted to find a quiet place and read. "Doesn't exhaust you? Trying to take me apart and find what makes me work? Or do you like to keep pressing me until I break into a fury?"

"Considering whom your father is–"

She interrupted him by daring to lay a hand against his chest and push him away from her. "I do not wish to know anything about that man, as I have already said once today. I do not like repeating myself. Now, if you will kindly excuse me, I came for a book and found one. I will be returning to my room where I can read…in peace."

She'd surprised him, she could see that written clearly on his face. She doubted anyone of any lower social status than his family had ever dared to dismiss him. However, she was not going to stand here and take a verbal beating when she'd done nothing wrong. She turned away from her him and quickly made her way back down the stairs and towards the main entrance. She exchanged a few works with the clerk telling she was taking the book with her and left the library, without a single backward glance.

Murielle could feel him watching her, though, just as she felt his eyes on her earlier when she left after the presentation. What caused him to be so curious about her she had no desire to know. She had no interest in getting to know him further and hoped that he would keep his distance for the remainder of the day. He was a spoiled, self-centered boy, and that was tell after their conversation.

 _"…to speak ill of a Prince of Asgard could send you to the dungeons_. _"_ His voice rang in her ears and she laughed aloud. What a childish thing indeed to say. Yes, throw someone in the dungeons just because your feelings were hurt. That would definitely show how powerful you were as a Prince of Asgard, and it would be the perfect way to gain the respect of your people.

She was still seething when she reached her room and it escaped her notice that Albin was not posted at her door. She entered her room and she gasped aloud in horror. Someone had entered her room and had entirely destroyed everything she'd brought from home. The book fell from her hands, thumping loudly in the stillness of the room. A quick survey showed that the bottles her mother had filled with precious oils had been shattered and their contents spilled all over the floors. The clasps for her hair were broken as well as her the handmaid brush and mirror. Her heart sank in her chest as she turned her eyes towards the wardrobe which held her dress for the evening. She threw open its doors and found what she dreaded most. The dress was the deepest of purple and stitched with the thinnest of silver thread to make it shimmer. It was the finest thing she would ever wear and it had been shredded to where it looked like merely ribbons instead of a full gown. Murielle fell to her knees tears falling from her face. The thought of no having a gown for the evening, never crossed her mind, but rather that her mother's efforts had been wasted.

A groan from her far right echoed in the room and Murielle quickly rose to see that Helga was lying on the ground, hidden from her initial view. Quickly, she ran over to her and helped the maid slowly sit up.

"Helga…are you alright?" Murielle could see a bruise on the side of her face and there was a cut at her temple where blood trickled from. "What happened?"

Helga's eyelids slowly opened and her brown eyes sought Murielle's. "Oh, milady, it was awful!" She gasped out, sitting up as quickly as she could. "I was waiting for you as you told me to and the door flew open and in walked two ladies and I was flown across the room. I was held against the wall by some invisible hand and they must've thought that I'd blacked out for they didn't pay me anymore attention."

"How did you get these wounds?"

"I begged them to stop and when they saw I was still awake, they…" Helga's eyes filled with tears and she began to cry.

Murielle cradled Helga against her chest and let her get cry out her fears and worries. When she was certain she'd gotten a better hold of herself, she asked the question she wasn't sure she'd want to know the answer to. "Who did this?"

"One of them I didn't not recognize, but she was one of the elves that came here today. The other was the one who we found in the hall earlier. The one you call Saida."

Murielle could feel a potent fire stir within her but she couldn't deal with her enemy just yet. First she had to take care of Helga and mend her wounds and then…she'd go after Saida.

* * *

 **AN: In the library...do you see what I did there?!** **And there are nice plans for Saida.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel related! Murielle and any OC's you happen to meet are just voices in my head that insist on coming out to play!**

 **AN: Murielle is getting really comfortable in my head. I hope she's a character that you all enjoy reading about.**

* * *

 **Chapter VI**

Loki had noticed something was wrong with Murielle the moment she entered into the dining hall, with her maid close behind her. Her maid looked like she'd been in a fight and for a moment, he wondered if Murielle had struck her. He watched them closely and he observed how very protective Murielle was of her maid. One of the elf maidens came up to them and began speaking to them. He as too far away to hear anything, but Murielle looked like she was going to strike the speaker and the servant lowered her eyes. Once she'd left them, Murielle whispered a few words to the servant who hastily shook her head. It looked like Murielle was trying to convince her to leave, which Loki knew would have disastrous results for the maid.

This entire interchange made him curious and with a quick word to one of the servers, a change was made and he walked over to the two of them. The nearer he got, the easier he could hear their conversation.

"Helga, I want you to stay here with me so I can protect you. I don't want you off on your own again."

"They're not going to come after me at the noon meal. Besides, everything in your room is destroyed and I need to have a new gown quickly made for you for this evening. It's the least I can do for you taking care of me. None of the others would."

Murielle took her servant's hand in hers, an action that made Loki sneer. Such informal relationships were not tolerated on Asgard.

"A gown for this evening means nothing when it comes to your safety."

"It will reflect poorly on me for not having properly taken care of you. I will have to suffer the punishment for I will still be here after you leave." The servant girl looked past Murielle and made eye contact with him. Her eyes widened and she instantly lowered her head.

Loki watched Murielle turn towards him and he instantly noticed the difference in her. Magic was an interesting thing and it could reflected in a person's eyes when their emotions ran high. The prince could almost feel her turbulent feelings and how the magic moved within her. Something had happened to her since their interesting encounter in the library and it wasn't that she was still frustrated with him. He had to hand it to her for not many would have been so bold and speak to him the way she did.

"You're sitting next to me," he said. It was not so much a request as a command.

"Is this my punishment for earlier?" She asked, stepping away from him.

"Actually, I would like to finish our conversation, if you don't mind. At least here you can do it without running away."

She glared up at him and he could almost feel the sparks from her magic in the air. He felt sorry for whoever had wronged her. "I did not run away, Your Highness. I–"

Loki couldn't help but smile at her defiance. She was such a contradiction, and he just had to find some way to keep her here on Asgard. There was no way that a specimen such as she could return home after today.

"Are you _laughing_ at me?" She asked. Though she sounded furious he could see that she fought the smile that tugged at her lips.

"Come and join us. Father and Mother will be arriving soon and then we can begin." Loki stepped aside to allow her to pass.

"Just a moment," she replied turning back to face her maid. Sadly, the servant had slipped off without being dismissed and without being noticed by either of them.

"She could be punished for that," he whispered.

"Not by my hand. Helga's suffered enough for one day and she's taking care of me. She shouldn't be punished for that." Murielle turned around he noticed a look of resignation on her face.

Instead of asking, though he was curious to know, he put his hand at the small of her back and led her towards the table. She was stiff and very tense so he thought to distract her.

"Did you enjoy the book?" He asked. When he'd found her earlier, he couldn't imagine her finding anything about Asgardian War to be interesting.

"I have actually not been able to open it. Something of a far more pressing nature caught my attention when I arrived back at my room." She stopped at her seat and Loki stood beside of her.

"Murielle," he whispered, her name sounding strange on his tongue. "What happened?"

She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I got back to my room and someone had destroyed it. Anything I'd brought from home was broken and scattered all over the room. The oils and soaps, my brush and mirror…even my gown for this evening. All of it is no longer usable. Helga was attacked and that's why she looks as bad as she does."

"Where was your guard?" All guests of Asgard were to be treated with respect and guarded at all times. Kentonmen was a sacred time for Alfheim and no one, regardless of blood status, deserved to be treated poorly.

Murielle looked up at him, as if she'd not even thought about her guard. "Now that you mention it…he wasn't at my door."

Loki felt his irritation rise and his lips pressed into a hard line. "Do you know who did this to you?"

She opened her mouth to answer but a fanfare played announcing that the King and Queen were entering the banquet hall. The two princes had arrived before them and Loki realized he'd not even looked to see where Thor was. Of course, one look around the room it was easy to see that he was quite content being surrounded by women. Odin and Frigga took their places at the head of the table and they waited for everyone to stand at their places. Thor sat at the place to Odin's immediate right and Loki at Frigga's left. The God of Mischief chose to ignore the curious glance from his mother as it was obvious that Murielle was not originally supposed to sit beside him. What business was it of anyone's if he chose to rearrange the table seating?

"Our honored guests," Odin's voice echoed in the room. "We would like to introduce four Asgardians into your acquaintance."

Loki nearly groaned at the announcement. He felt Murielle's eyes on him but he didn't say anything. Why did they all have to attend? As if the elves themselves weren't distracted enough by Thor.

"The Warriors Three: Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg, as well as the Lady Sif."

As their names were said, they entered and took their places at the table. They were scattered amongst the elves so, thankfully, none of them sat together. Otherwise, the noon meal would last forever with all of them telling their tales of great accomplishments and feats in battle. There were whispers and murmurers throughout the elves so it was apparent that their reputations preceeded them. Murielle was strangely quiet and looked down at the place setting as if it was the most fascinating thing on earth.

"Now dear, let's not keep them waiting much longer." Frigga held her arms out to them and smiled. "Please, sit, and enjoy your meal."

Everyone sat and the courses were then served. The evening festivities would be far different from the noon meal and this was an opportunity for Asgard to show itself off even more. The first course that arrived as an herb salad with a vinegar dressing, meat pastries, and makerouns. If he remembered correctly, the same menu was served at each Kentonmen so the second course would be roasted chicken with gilded apples. The third course would be drip pudding and roast, and for dessert there as fruit cheese, stewed pears. Throughout all of the meal there would be limitless ales and the finest of wines.

"There are four courses total so don't feel as if you have to eat everything," Loki whispered when he saw her hesitating over her meal.

"Thank you, Your Highness." Her voice indicated that she was clearly distracted.

"Thinking about your unwanted intruder?" He pressed, quite curious as to if she knew who it was. He also made a mental note to address his mother about her current situation, and about her guard. The voices around them had now risen to such a din that they could talk without being overheard.

She nodded and Loki noticed that some of the tendrils from her braid had fallen out and swayed with the movement of her head. "Helga recognized one of them. Her name is Saida. We've been enemies since we were younger. I said something to her this morning when she freaked out about some creature in her room."

Loki had risen his cup to his lips and when she'd said something about a creatures in someone's room, he choked on the wine he was drinking. He'd almost forgotten that he'd charmed one of the animal rugs in one of the rooms. He could've never foreseen it to have such an end result.

"Are you alright, Prince Loki?"

He looked at her and found that her eyes were filled with concern. It was such a turn from her look of defiance earlier in the day.

"Yes," he managed. "The wine is a bit stronger than I'd thought."

Murielle chuckled and began working on her salad. "My maid saw Saida and if I were to get her with the other elf maidens, I'm sure Helga could pick out who the other intruder was."

"Remind me, which one is Saida?" Loki looked out at the table.

"She's left her silver hair hang down and she's wearing a gown of pale pink. She's also wearing almost an untolerated amount of gold jewelry." She chuckled. "She jingles when she walks like a bunch of horses decorated with bells."

It was the one who he'd seen talking to Murielle and her maid earlier. She had a lot of nerve to address the victim in public, but then he as realizing that some of these elves were not as peaceful as their ancestors. "She'll be dealt with."

"Yes, she will. But not by anyone else's hand but my own."

He saw a smile on her lips and he recognized that look quite well. It was a look that he too sported many a time when he had a trick or two up his sleeve. "What are your plans for her?"

Their plates were now being rearranged and for a moment the two said nothing. Loki caught his mother's eye and gave her a sign that he needed to speak with her privately. She nodded slightly and then returned her attention back to her husband. When the servers had left them Murielle spoke up.

"A simple battle of power, just like when we graduated from our schooling." She laughed and he had the ridiculous thought that he needed to hear it again. "Oh, it as glorious. The teacher that taught us how to use our magic always has this battle at the end of the year and we are put against each other. Saida was who I was to fight and she underestimated me. I had her beaten in three minutes."

"You are all to gather in training grounds later for a bit of a magic demonstration, for those of you who wish to do so. It would be the perfect opportunity for you. But that still does not solve the problem of your destroyed belongings."

Murielle shook her head and looked up at him. Her amber eyes sparkled and the glow from the candles bounced off her dark hair. "Your Highness, it is not my belongings that concern me right now. A dress for this evening is not important when one takes into account the fact that someone invaded my room and harmed my maid. No one harms people that I care about and gets away with it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel related! Murielle and any OC's you happen to meet are just voices in my head that insist on coming out to play!**

 **AN: Much love to you all!**

* * *

 **Chapter VII**

After an hour of dining at lunch, Murielle pleaded a headache and crept up to her room. The room felt overly crowded and she needed to escape to the solitude of her room. She managed to leave without any further conversation from the youngest prince and found her room without Helga's help. She noted that a new guard was now posted outside her door but she felt too tired from the day to say anything to him. Sighing, she opened the door and used her body weight to close it behind her. Her feet slowly gave out from underneath her and she slid to the floor, the cool ground a pleasant contrast on her warm hands.

"Are you alright?!" Helga's concerned voice came from her right and her shadow crept over Murielle's body. "You look so pale."

"I just couldn't handle being around all of those people," Murielle whispered, rubbing her temples. "I'm usually alone most of the time."

"Would you like some tea?" Helga asked, kneeling down to help Murielle to her feet.

"Yes, thank you." Steadying herself, Murielle walked to the balcony and picked up the book she'd gotten from the library. The wind lifted the curls of her hair and caressed the folds of her dress. She untied her shoes and sat on the balcony ledge, her left leg bent so she could rest the book on her knee, and her right leg swung back and forth over the terrace floor.

Before reading, she rested her back against a pillar and she looked back towards her room. She noted that Helga had done a marvelous job on straightening the room. The shattered bottles had been swept and thrown away, and the spilled liquids had been wiped with no scent left behind. As she thought about it, Murielle felt her temper and she fought the urge to do something reckless right then. Saida was in the dining hall…no one would notice her. But that was not the way it had to be done. Murielle wanted to make Saida suffer, and the only way she was going to get any enjoyment out of it was to make Saida pay in public. She managed to compose herself by the time Helga had brought tea and soon, Murielle had turned her attention fully to the history book and her maid had begun some embroidery. For a time, they sat in silence, each of them engrossed in their own activities.

"I was thinking that we should at least take your hair down for the evening, Murielle." "Hmm?" Murielle looked up from her book, finding the history to be quite enlightening. The descriptions of primitive Midgard and desolate Jotunheim could almost make her believe she'd been there herself.

"Maybe we should take your hair down for the evening," Helga repeated.

"Oh, right." Murielle touched the curls already escaping the braid. "It was supposed to come down anyway. It can give me a headache if I keep it up for an extended period of time." The small headache she'd felt earlier had subsided but it was slowly coming back.

"None of the others would lend you a gown for the evening?" Helga asked looking down at the cloth and thread.

The half-elf laughed and looked out towards the horizon. "If I had my way, I'd skip the festivities and watch the stars make their presence known in the night sky. Maybe sit on the edge of the Bifrost and watch the waves crash on the shore."

"Do you really require so little to be happy?" A new voice asked from the threshold of her room.

The sudden arrival of Queen Frigga caused both Murielle and Helga to shoot to their feet. Murielle dropped a curtsy and Helga kept her eyes bent upon the floor.

"Your Majesty," Murielle whispered. "It is an honor."

The Allmother smiled and joined Murielle where she stood at the balcony. "My son has told me that you experienced a little…disturbance earlier today."

"I'm sorry that you have been burdened with my problems, Your Majesty. It was never my intention to be a nuisance to anyone." Murielle lowered her eyes and her hands grasped the book tightly. She tried to push her instant anger at Prince Loki aside, and hoped she concealed it. He had no right to tell anyone what had happened!

"Be that as it may, a situation has occurred which requires my attention. This is a very special time for all of you girls, and I'm sorry to see it tarnished by such childish behavior. We will start with our General of the Army. He's requesting an audience with you."

"The General?" Murielle asked, astonished. "I don't understand."

"Will you receive him?" Queen Frigga asked, looking at her.

"Of course, but I…"

"You may enter!" The older woman called out, turning back towards the doorway that led back into her room.

And older gentleman dressed in complete Asgardian armor stepped upon the balcony and knelt down before her. Murielle took a step back instantly feeling very uncomfortable.

"My lady, my name is General Tyr and it is with deep regret that I must come before you and apologize on behalf of the soldier Albin. He did not take his duty seriously and as such has been punished for his neglect."

"Really, this is…" Murielle tried to interrupt but Queen Frigga laid a hand on her arm.

"Do you accept this apology?" General Tyr asked looking up at her, his brown eyes very sorrowful.

"I…um…yes, of course." The half-elf was getting very tired of something that she wished had never made the Queen's ears.

"Thank you." The General rose to his feet. "A new guard has been stationed outside of your quarters; one who better understands his duty." With a bow to the Queen, General Tyr left the two of them, the closing of the door sounding his full departure.

"Your Majesty, this is all entirely unnecessary."

"I agree entirely, Lady Murielle. But you two have acted in a way that has brought this about and I have no choice." Queen Frigga began walking back into Murielle's room.

Murielle had had enough. She had done nothing wrong, save to confide in one who obviously she shouldn't have confided in. She did not deserve to be treated as though she were a mere child, regardless of the fact that it was the Queen of Asgard addressing her.

"Your Majesty," Murielle said her voice hard with her anger. "This morning Saida screamed in her chamber due to a creature that seemed to attack her in her room. We all went to investigate and I was pushed first into the room, since I was the one least likely to be missed. When I entered her chamber, I saw that nothing was there, and I made the same comment that many others would have made. That Saida must always be the center of attention and that she had better grow up.

"She retaliated in the manner in which she always has: by making me suffer. She and her comrades obviously seduced my guard away from his post and attacked my maid. She destroyed the things my mother spent months preparing to make this a special occasion to me. She succeeded and I intend to show her up at the Magic Demonstration later this afternoon. Until then, I have every intention of reading this book and relaxing for this evening."

Queen Frigga turned and looked at her. She realized she'd tread on dangerous ground by speaking to a member of the royal family in such a way but it couldn't be helped.

"A creature attacked her?" Her voice was incredulous, as if she didn't believe her.

Murielle was confused. _That_ was what she remembered? "Yes," she answered. "But when we got there, all it was in actuality was the bear rug on her floor. Either she, or someone else, magicked it to become animated."

For some reason, a smile broke out on the Queen's lips. "I see. Well, then you must forgive my harsh manner earlier then. I was not apprised on all of the details."

Murielle had no idea what the Queen was talking about so she simply stood where she was. This entire conversation had gone completely out of her depth. "You'll have to forgive me, Your Majesty, but I'm a little confused."

The Queen chuckled. "It's quite simple really, but that's not important right now. What you need most is a gown for this evening. Your maid will go to the dressmakers and have them come up so that they can fix something up for you."

Murielle's mind whirled in confusion. Not five minutes ago, the Queen was practically giving her a lecture and now she was having dresses made for her! What caused this sudden turn? She stood motionless as Helga quickly left the room and closed the door softly behind her.

"All of that aside, though, I do make my rounds to the girls and my husband sees to the boys. You were next on my list of elf maidens to visit." The Allmother sat on one of the chairs on the balcony and motioned for Murielle to resume her seat. "So, tell me a little about yourself."

The elf maiden sat back down on the balcony ledge, her bare feet swinging slowly beneath her. "There isn't much to tell that you probably don't already know. I've lived with my mother since I was born and I went to school with all the other elves."

"But what things interested you in school?" The Queen pressed. "What did you enjoy?"

"I enjoyed anything that involved practicing magic, and I loved music and dance. Reading was fun too. With the exception of group dance, I could do all of those things on my own."

"What about your history and other core classes?"

Murielle smiled sheepishly and shook her head. "I did my work and remember all of the important things, but they were never things I enjoyed learning about. In an environment where I had to stick up for myself, magic and dance were my ways of defense."

"Dance?" The Queen tilted her head. "I don't understand."

Murielle chuckled and rested against the pillar. "The magic demonstration later will be the perfect opportunity for you to realize what I mean."

"You grew up poor then?"

Murielle shook her head. "When compared to many others, it would seem so. But my home is filled with lots of love. Mother and I live off the land." She felt tears prick her eyes when she thought of her mother. If a day such as this had occurred on Alfheim, Murielle would have fled to her mother's arms and they would have found comfort with each other. She felt so alone on this golden realm.

"She taught me how defend myself with a sword as well. I'm not as proficient with weapons as I am with my magic, but I can hold my own. Though, I prefer daggers to swords. They're fun to throw." A soft rumble sounded in the distance and Murielle instantly sat up. She turned slightly and saw dark clouds on the horizon.

"It appears we shall have a damper on this day after all," Queen Frigga commented, rising to her feet. "The rain shall confide you all to the grounds. Such a shame because we'd hoped to get started on a little tour of the city."

"Isn't rain beautiful though? It's a magic all of it's own. It cleanses the earth and makes it seem like new. You know, I was born during the rainiest seasons of Alfheim. It rained for days after I came into the world. Mother said that on days where it would rain, I was never troublesome." Already, Murielle could feel the change in the weather. It was going to get cooler and the wind would pick up. And then, it would rain.

"You were a difficult child then?"

"I'm half Asgardian. A violent race that doesn't fit in with the peaceful elves." Murielle gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth. She'd forgotten who she was speaking with and she'd spoken too freely. "Your Majesty, I am so sorry."

"There's no need to apologize." Queen Frigga stood and came to stand next to her. "There are times in our history where we have proven to not be a peace loving people. I would be careful, however, to not always voice your opinions without knowing who might be listening."

"Your husband and the Prince Thor?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

The Queen chuckled. "Them, and a few others."

Murielle nodded and a commotion was soon heard at her door. She followed the Queen back into the bedroom and found Helga trailing behind three other people.

"The dressmakers," Queen Frigga announced. "You're to take good care of Murielle." The dressmakers all bowed to the Queen before turning their attention to her.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Murielle called after her. "You are too kind."

The Queen waved her hand to dismiss her thanks. "There is no need to thank me, dear. I feel sort of responsible for what happened. Now, you just tell them what you want and they will make it happen. In a few hours, there will be the demonstration and I look forward to seeing you there."

Murielle curtsied low to the Queen and rose only when she heard the sound of the door closing. She turned to the dressmakers and dusted off her skirts. Of course, if she'd had any idea of what the next hour with the dressmakers was going to be like she would have run as far and as fast as she could.

* * *

 **AN: Up next is the magic fight between Saida and Murielle!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel related! Murielle and any OC's you happen to meet are just voices in my head that insist on coming out to play!**

 **AN: Now for the fight! Music to listen to during the fight is Riverdance - Reel Around the Sun. Check it out on YouTube.**

* * *

 **Chapter VII**

The sky had turned ominously dark by the time the demonstration began. For Loki, _this_ was his favorite part of Kentonmen because this was where the royal family would start making decisions on who would stay behind on Asgard. Anyone from Alfheim who stayed was either married or had a good occupation before the next group of elves came. Loki and Thor were always in need of people to train with, and the King and Queen were always looking out for people to help around the castle.

"Loki Odinson," his mother called to him. She didn't look all too pleased with him and Loki was instantly confused.

"I know. I should be more punctual to important things." He relaxed back in his chair and watched as the elves milled about the arena below. They were all outside but the royal family sat in a shaded area to observe them. The arena was made of stone and several small broken pillars were scattered around. There were also stone platforms of various shapes and sizes scattered about. But everyone always started on the ground facing each other.

"Loki, did you play one of your tricks on one of the elves this morning? Particularly on a bear rug?"

Oh…so he'd been found out after all. She must have gotten the whole story when she went to talk to Murielle. Well, he couldn't blame the half-elf. She didn't know it was him. "Mother, my tricks occur during Kentonmen every year. This should come as no surprise."

"Well, your tricks had a terrible end result. I do not like having to clean up your messes, Loki." The Queen settled back in her seat and refused to look at him.

"Mother, I _am_ sorry." Loki's apology was sincere. Well, he wasn't sorry he'd done it, but rather it was his mother who had to fix the problem. "I had no idea it would end like this."

She sighed and rubbed her temples. "Perhaps you should give some thought to it before doing whatever you please. These men and women come here to be honored, not tricked."

Loki nodded and leaned back in his seat and looked at the company below. Names had been drawn already but he'd made sure that Murielle and Saida would end up facing each other in some form or another. He scanned the crowd for her but didn't immediately see her. He'd wanted to catch her before hand to talk to her and make sure she'd gotten taken care of. He wondered if maybe she'd decided to skip the demonstration but pushed the thought away. He'd recognized a familiar gleam in her eyes when she spoke of revenge. She'd be here.

The demonstration never lasted very long. It was mostly a mock fight between two elves that lasted only a few minutes as Odin usually put a stop to it before things got out of hand. The elves always enjoyed going against each other, though they were a peaceful race as a whole. Very rarely were the young ones allowed to use their magic in full force. This would be their only opportunity for someone to be able to fight as they wished. It was entertaining to watch them. Each year they got stronger which Loki knew made Odin nervous. He feared that because they were such a peace loving race that they did not use their magic enough and it was being repressed. Its affects caused the next generation to be stronger than the last.

"So, are you wanting Murielle to stay?" Frigga asked. She wasn't looking at him but he knew that she had a very knowing look on her face.

"She is a very curious creature," Loki admitted. "I would like to know more about her."

"She is very attached to her mother. Convincing her to stay would be nearly impossible." Frigga folded her hands over her stomach and smiled. "I will give that girl credit. She wants to go back to Alfheim even though she practically lives in exile."

"I don't see what the big fuss is," Thor commented, resting his hammer on the ground in front of him. "She's a half-elf who is bound and determined to make trouble. I've had a number of elves tell me today that they practice the darkest of magic and no one goes to see them for fear of being cursed."

Loki nearly laughed at such an outrageous comment. "There's just as much dark about her as there is about our mother, Thor. Don't speak of what you don't understand."

"I guess we'll find out, because Murielle and Saida are next." Frigga diffused the would-be argument with one sentence and they all eagerly turned their attention to the two on the field. Loki knew that this could end quite badly for Saida if Murielle got the advantage, but it could also go wrong for Murielle if Saida charged and never let up. The two took their positions on either end of the field and simply stood there, waiting on the other to make the first move. The wind began to kick up a little and a few droplets fell from the sky. Loki watched as Murielle briefly closed her eyes and smiled, her arms extending out to the side.

It happened suddenly, a ball of dark purple energy formed around Saida's hand and in a flash it was hurled towards Murielle. Murielle didn't block it, but simply twirled out of the way, a smile on her face. A second, third, and fourth energy ball was thrown at Murielle, but each time she carefully avoided it in the most graceful way possible. She seemed almost amused at what Saida was trying to do.

"Fight, Murielle!" Saida yelled at her.

"Why would I do that when this is far more entertaining?" Murielle laughed back at her.

The masses of energy increased in their speed but Murielle refused to retaliate. Saida crept closer and closer to Murielle as the attacks grew faster. Murielle's evasions seemed to be based mostly on flair and style then anything tactical. Saida soon began to chase her throwing her magic at her but Murielle simply ran, on tiptoe no less, and was laughing!

"She's treating this like a game," Thor grumbled. "Where is the fun in this?"

"It's fun for Murielle and frustrating for her opponent," Loki replied, unable to take his eyes off the half-elf. "She finds this amusing and treats it like a game to wear down Saida. It's genius."

"Murielle told me she was a dancer in school," Frigga whispered to her youngest son. "She's obviously combined the two into something special for her."

Murielle had the upper hand, regardless of the fact that she'd not once attacked Saida. It was obvious how she led her opponent all over the field, almost as if they were children playing tag. She leapt over pillars, and climbed atop platforms, all the while laughing and never getting out of breath. The sky grew black and thunder was heard in the distance.

"Come on Saida! If you're going to hit me then hit me!" Murielle peeked at her from around a platform but darted out of the way just in time. She climbed atop that same stone structure and looked down at her.

"You're such a coward, Murielle!"

Lightning crackled across the sky and with it the rain came down in a torrent. The elves scrambled for shelter and the royal family was protected, but for some reason, Odin did not stop the fight.

"Dear, they cannot fight in this weather." Frigga pressed her husband.

The King was silent as the grave and refused to do anything. Until Odin stopped it, they had to continue. Loki watched as Murielle turned her face up to the sky and held her arms out to the side as if she were waiting for an embrace. The wind pried the pins of her hair loose and the black tresses fell cascading down past her waist. She turned her eyes to Saida and smiled. It was a vengeful smile, one that he was sure she'd used on her enemy often enough in the school days.

"My turn," she said, jumping down from the platform and landing on her feet. The magic from Murielle's hands was emerald green and flecked with shimmering gold. She raised her hands high above her head before throwing them down on the ground, her energy running along the stone floor and encircling Saida in what looked like green and gold flames.

Saida screamed and ran after her Murielle, the flames entirely for effect and not harming the elf maiden. Despite the fact that Murielle was now on the offence, she was still laughing. She dodged Saida's attacks and threw her own back at her. The field was a light with purple and green and when Saida thought she had Murielle right where she wanted her, the half-elf turned the tables and was behind her and had her easily pinned. Of course, always the careful predator, Murielle gave Saida just enough leeway to make an escape and the chase began again.

In an unforeseen turn of events, Saida had apparently had enough of Murielle's antics and she used her magic to make a long sword appear in her hands. There were shouts from the guards and Loki sat up in his seat.

"Mother this cannot continue! They're going to kill each other!"

"Odin!" Frigga looked at her husband but he refused to say anything. Instead he sat there, staring at the two fight out their little war.

"Weapons was always your weakest skill, Murielle." Saida charged at her, but once again the half-elf gracefully evaded it.

"Your over confidence is your weakness period, Saida. You've left me alone for several months and I've had the opportunity to train." A long jeweled sword appeared from the swirls of green magic that encircled her hand.

The fight that was once magical was now one that appealed to Thor's interests. Though unfortunately it didn't last long. Saida was not used to the rain and the slick floors were doing terrible things for her footwork. Each thrust she made, Murielle easily countered. In a quick move, however, Saida threw Murielle off her balance and had she fell against the stone ground. Saida held the tip of her blade against Murielle's neck.

"Yield, you pitiful creature!" Saida ordered.

Murielle laughed, unfazed by her assailant's insult. "I will not." With a swift kick, she kicked Saida's feet out from underneath her and she fell. The half-elf kicked Saida's sword away from her and held the tip of her blade now at Saida's throat. "Like I said, overconfidence is your weakness." Green magic enveloped the sword and it disappeared just as easily as it had appeared. "And the next time you choose to come after me, have the gall to do it to my face rather than through sneaky ways that are far beneath all Elvish culture."

"Enough!" Odin yelled, finally rising to his feet. His voice echoed above the sound of the rain falling against the stone. "We have seen enough for the day. You are all dismissed."

Loki watched as Odin left the arena without looking at any of them, and almost as quickly as the rain came, it dispersed. The clouds separated and the sun shone down on the ground. Odin's departure was confusing and he saw Mother and Thor follow him. He wanted to stay and talk to Murielle but he was mostly concerned with what his father thought of what he'd just seen. Odin had never allowed a fight to continue for so long.

"The half-elf is full of surprises," Thor commented as he gave Loki a knowing look.

"She fights for survival, that much is obvious," the younger prince replied.

"And for show," Thor added, tossing the Mjolnir in the air as if it weighed nothing. "I've never seen someone make such a spectacle of themselves."

Loki rolled his eyes at his brother's comment and it was on the tip of his tongue that he knew someone who easily made a "spectacle of themselves" at any opportune moment. Instead, he held his tongue and followed his parents. Odin had still not said a word until they reached a private area where they could all talk freely. The room was a small alcove off the throne room that was only for the royal family.

"Husband?" Frigga asked, her eyes showing how very concerned she was. "What is it?"

"Murielle must stay here on Asgard. Under no circumstances should she return home." Odin's voice echoed in the stillness of the room. No one was prepared for that statement. The princes were silent and it was Frigga who spoke first.

"You will have a hard time convincing her. Despite how much she is unwanted by her people, Murielle is very attached to her home, at the very least her mother. There will be no separating them. And you know that we cannot force anyone during Kentonmen to stay."

"Why would you want to keep such a head strong girl anyway?" Thor asked, folding his arms and leaning against a wall. "Putting her and Loki in a sparring match would destroy half of Asgard."

Loki smiled. Fighting against her would certainly be different. She was a very playful fighter which was something he wasn't used to going up against.

Odin sighed and looked at his wife. "She must then be one that you offer the opportunity to. Do whatever you can to get her to stay, but the choice must be hers."

Frigga nodded and looked at her boys. "Off with the two of you. Try to stay out of trouble as the banquet is in a few hours."

Thor huffed in irritation and Loki followed him out of the alcove. "This is ridiculous. There are plenty of others who should be asked to stay. I saw many of them earlier today during my training."

"More like you had your eyes on some of them at the noon meal." Loki quickly avoided the swing his brother took at him. "I'm not blind, brother. However, you must understand that there are more important things to consider than just building up your ego. If Father and Mother see someone who would be beneficial to Asgard, then it is their duty to make sure they stay here."

Thor simply huffed again and threw the Mjolnir over his shoulder. Loki let his brother make his way ahead while he went off to find the subject of their conversation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel related! Murielle and any OC's you happen to meet are just voices in my head that insist on coming out to play!**

 **AN: Did you think that I had forgotten you? Fear not! A little intimate moment between the two! Is it true affection or does our young Prince have something up his sleeve? If you would like to know what Murielle's hums later, it's the lullaby from Pan's Labyrinth.**

* * *

 **Chapter VIII**

It had taken Murielle a while to calm down when her fight with Saida was over. She'd never felt so free and yet so connected to her magic before and she'd stared down at her hands as if they were something foreign to her, as if she'd never seen them before. Saida had taken herself and her bruised ego off to who knew where and she didn't care. This strange feeling was almost frightening to her. Elves were peaceful and kind…well, those were traits that were grown into with time. Should she have really felt so powerful while fighting? Should she have gotten so much enjoyment out of it?

Helga had eventually come to fetch her, clicking her tongue at how soaked Murielle was. The rain. That had to have been the trigger. She'd always felt so connected to it and through it she'd become liberated. In the confines of her room, Helga had derobed her and pushed her into a warm bath. The sting of the warm water against her cold skin brought some consciousness back to her mind.

"The palace is abuzz with what happened today, Murielle." Helga began lathering up Murielle's hair with some soap that smelled like roses. "They're saying that the Queen will ask you to stay here on Asgard."

"Just another reason for the elves to hate me," Murielle whispered. Oh how could she have been so foolish? Yes, she'd been herself and had done what she'd done because she wanted to but it was cause now for them to keep her and she just wanted to go home.

"Now, would living on Asgard be so difficult? You'd have access to some of the greatest teachers and the finest library."

Murielle felt Helga's fingers massage into her skull and she felt her muscles relax. "Being away from my mother would be far more difficult than living on Asgard." She sighed and held up her hands to inspect them again. "You don't understand. Mother is an outcast, a traitor it seems for having me out of wedlock and with someone who is not from Alfheim. My birth could at the very least be tolerated if my parents had married."

"Yes…if you were to stay here, it would be without your mother." Helga rinsed out Murielle's hair before taking a comb to it. "Complete severance."

Murielle sighed and plunged her hands back into the water. "Thank you, Helga. I can finish from here."

"You're sure?"

Murielle nodded. "I wish to be alone." She could hear Helga's footsteps as she backed away and she merely nodded when Helga said that a robe was on one of the chairs. She rested her head back against the rim of the tub and stared up at the high golden ceilings.

 _"…Queen will ask you to stay here on Asgard."_

Helga's words rang in her ears and she tightly shut her eyes. How could she stay here on Asgard? At the same time how could she return home? To feel the magic flowing through her as easily and as freely as it did earlier was a temptation she didn't want to admit. Yet such power scared her. She'd not recognized herself afterwards and it had felt as if her magic would have consumed her. No, she had to go home. She had to control her abilities. She had to be in a place where she would feel safe. She couldn't do that here. So, if the Queen asked her to stay, she would politely refuse.

Resolved, Murielle grabbed on to the sides of the ivory tub and pulled herself out of the warm water. She found a thick towel of emerald green and dried herself off before wrapping around her hair and putting on the silk robe. Looking into the mirror, she felt out of place and missed the sturdy fabrics of home. Thankfully, she'd be going home and would never have to miss it again. She'd go to the ball and banquet and go home and would never dream of leaving again.

"You'd never tell that the dress was Asgardian made," Helga commented as she put a green surcoat over the long gold dress she wore. A few hours had passed and Murielle's resolve of leaving had not wavered. "It looks like it came with you from Alfheim."

The traditional bell sleeves and flowing fabrics were something that she'd been particular on. The colors, however, she wasn't prepared for. The emerald green and gold she felt were a bit much for her but it appealed to her love of jewel tones colors. Helga slipped a jeweled belt around her waist that almost matched the one she'd worn earlier just now made from gold and had emeralds set in it. A pair of green slippers encased her feet and a two emerald and green combs pulled back her hair.

"I feel very much like myself," Murielle whispered, looking at herself in the mirror. "Which is a a good thing. I don't think I could have handled looking like some dressed up doll with Asgardian clothing."

Helga laughed and cast her eyes towards a time piece on the far wall. "It'll be time for you to go soon, Murielle. All of the highest of nobles will be at the banquet tonight and you do not want to be late."

Murielle nodded and made her way towards the door. She had her hand on the doorknob when she stopped and turned back to Helga. "I guess this is goodbye then, isn't it? We'll leave when this is all over."

Helga's lips parted and she looked sad for a moment before putting on a cheerful face. "You could be asked to stay."

Murielle shook her head before going back to embrace the truest friend she'd made today on Asgard. "I don't think so. Thank you, Helga, for all of our help. You've been a great friend to me."

Helga returned the embrace and Murielle pulled away she could see tears standing in the servant's eyes. "You've been very kind to me, Lady Murielle. You're ever bit as good as the rest of them. Don't you let them make you think otherwise."

Murielle laughed and pulled Helga into an embrace once more. Afterwards she whispered a few words toward the now packed chest and it shrunk down in size. Carefully, she picked it up and slipped it into the pocket of her dress. With a final goodbye to Helga, Murielle slipped out of the room and made her way down the stairs towards the main floor. There was a large covered veranda that was to serve as where the banquet and ball was to be held.

Already, Elves and Asgardians were teaming about and mingling with each other. The pillars were covered in ivy and flowers that reminded Murielle very much of Alfheim. There were no long tables here but rather several smaller rectangular tables with benches. The tables surrounded a large space which could only be a dancing area later. Murielle kept away from the dance floor and rested against one of the pillars trying to stay out of sight. The elves were already looking at her with dark glares but the Asgardians looked at her with curiosity.

"You look positively stunning," a voice whispered in her ear.

Murielle turned to find Prince Loki standing behind her, his face obscured in shadows. Her anger at him for earlier had not quite abated so she spoke hastily and without thought. "What makes you think I'd want a compliment from you, Your Highness?" It was obvious she'd surprised him but when she saw the brief look of hurt on his face she realized what she'd done. She sighed and looked away.

"Your Highness, forgive me. I had no right to speak so."

"Dare I ask why you would chose to speak to a Prince of Asgard in such a way?" There was ice in his voice and she knew she'd been the cause of it. However…

"Dare _I_ ask why you would chose to reveal my personal troubles to your mother?" Murielle looked up at him and folded her arms. "You had no right. I had everything under control, as you saw earlier this afternoon."

Prince Loki smiled and shook his head. "You were protected by an Asgardian guard who failed to do his duty. Furthermore, your maid is a permanent resident of Asgard. Both of them are subject to the King and Queen. If something happens to them, my parents are responsible for them. So, your _circumstances_ were relayed to my Mother because that is what is supposed to happen. You are also here as a guest and regardless of the fact that this was done by an Elf, you had no right to be treated in such a way."

Murielle listened patiently and slowly nodded when he had finished. "I suppose that makes sense. I'm sorry I acted in such a way towards you."

Prince Loki bowed slightly. "Think nothing of it." He took hold of her hand and raised it to his lips. "You were marvelous this afternoon, by the way. You will probably receive quite a bit of attention tonight. I know of several who are already asking for introductions. You will dance the whole night through."

Murielle pulled her hand away and turned away from him. She rested back on the pillar and stared out at the crowd. "I hope not. I would only embarrass them."

"I think after today you have no reason to be embarrassed over your half-elf nature." Prince Loki was right behind her and he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not embarrassed about my heritage," she quickly replied trying to hide the fact that she found his close proximity to be strangely intoxicating. "I just cannot dance."

"After your little demonstration…"

"Let me rephrase. I cannot dance with a partner. The boys weren't really lining up to dance with me while I was in school." Even still she could feel the bitter sting of rejection when, during dance class, all of the boys and girls were paired up and she sat by and watched. "I've danced by myself for years and it is how I channel my magic, but I've never danced with anyone."

She could feel his hand travel down her arm and slowly grasp her hand. "Come with me," he whispered, pulling her after him.

"Your Highness," she whispered, but he didn't respond. They walked for a few minutes going farther away from the crowd. It was a small garden away from prying eyes. "What are we doing here?"

"I'm going to teach you to dance," he replied smiling devilishly down at her.

"B-but…" She felt her face heat and she avoided his green eyed gaze.

"Now don't be like that, Murielle." He stole his hand around her waist and pulled her closer. "No one will see how bad you are."

She glared up at him only to find that he was teasing her. "That isn't funny, Your Highness."

"Then why I am laughing?" He asked, chuckling. "Now, you place this hand here and I take this one in mine."

She was silent as she found herself pressed up against him. If her face wasn't red earlier it certainly was now.

"Now we simply count to three and step each time, moving around in a circle. I move forward with my left and you follow with your right." He stepped forward and Murielle moved back, following his lead.

At first, Murielle looked down trying to focus on her feet and giving her an excuse to not be so close to the prince. It felt strange, dancing with somebody regardless of the fact that that somebody was a prince of Asgard. Dancing so close to another felt so constricting and she was uncomfortable.

"You can't look down, Murielle." Prince Loki laughed and she felt his hand hook beneath her chin and force her eyes to his. He pulled her closer and she instantly tripped over her own feet.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, stepping out of embrace. "I told you, I cannot dance." She put her hands behind her back and knew that her face was as red as the roses that adorned the garden. "Besides, there's no music so it's just silly."

Prince Loki came to stand in front of her again and took her hands. "Perhaps you know a tune that could help you?"

Murielle looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Take my mind off the steps?"

He nodded and his hand went back around her waist again, pulling her close to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and her right hand was incased in his left. He began counting and slowly the two began to dance in a small circle around the garden. Wanting to follow his advice, Murielle closed her eyes and hummed a tune she'd heard since childhood. It was a sad plaintive tune but it did keep her mind off the steps and she found herself twirled around, spun out and brought close to him again. When the tune was finished, he let her go and they stepped away from each other. Prince Loki bowed to her and Murielle curtsied low so that her knee touched brushed the ground.

"Thank you," she whispered, standing back up and meeting his eyes. "I might not make a complete fool of myself now."

The look on his face was strange and she wondered if she'd done something to offend him. "I'm tempted to not let you dance with anyone else this evening. Such a pleasure should only granted to the most worthy." He took his hand in hers and brushed his lips against her knuckles.

She wondered if it was because she suddenly felt feverish that his hand and lips were so cool on her skin. "Well, I have to be asked first."

"Then you can be sure that I shall claim you," he whispered. "For the fist dance, I mean."

Murielle nodded and took a step back. "Until then, Your Highness." She curtsied slightly and he bowed in return to her. Without a further word he left her in the garden and she turned to watch him go. She held the hand he'd kissed close to her chest, thinking that he was such a strange person. He had held her almost tenderly in his arms and Murielle had never felt so safe. And yet, there was something dangerous about him. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it made her want to run, and it made her want to stay.


End file.
